kestrelislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Blyana
Blyana is an immenseRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 9 female Harpy EagleRevealed in Rise of Evil, Character List with strong talons, dull yellow feet, dark slateRevealed in Outcast, Chapter Fifteen-grey feathers, massive wingsRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 10, and dark, muddy-brown eyes. History Rise of Evil Blyana saves Falco from Larus and his gulls by chasing them off. She then gets hold of Falco, who is unconscious. Parva is accompanying her, and informs Kai, Claw, and Silver that Blyana is one of the eight Flame Birds and that they can trust her. The four juveniles go to the Mockingbird Forest with Blyana and Parva. Parva goes back to Black Rock Point, and Blyana tells Kai, Silver, Falco, and Claw about the Flame Birds. They then settle down for the night. The next morning, Falco sees Blyana, and having forgetting what happened the previous day, screeches in shock. This alerts a Razor Talon patrol, and Blyana and the others try to escape. However, Claw is pinned down by Wayde and Blyana agrees to go with the Razor Talons along with the juveniles to save Claw's life. They are surrounded by the patrol and begin to fly towards the south. Kai comes up with a plan to escapes. This plan works, and Blyana tells them that what they did was dangerous. Blyana, Kai, Falco, Claw, and Silver fly through a storm over Owls' Meadow. Falco spots the Annual Group Gathering Place and they fly down to it. However, Kai gets blown away by the wind. Once he returns, Blyana is seen looking around for him on the rocks. She is very glad to see the American Kestrel. The two go and settle in a cave that they found. The next morning, Blyana goes out hunting but does not return. Silver later finds out and informs the others that Blyana was captured by a Razor Talon patrol, and is most likely not going to come back. Once Kai becomes a Razor Talon prisoner, he meets up with Blyana once more in the prison cell. He is happy to see that she's okay, and settles down next to her and Fisher. When Thunder is helping the prisoners to escape, Kai awakes Blyana and tells her of the plan. Blyana follows, Thunder, Kai, and the other prisoners to an isolated part of the mountains. The prisoners fly out one by one, and Blyana is the second to leave. She meets up with Kai at Sur's Cliff, and they wait there for the other escapees. When Blyana sees that Thunder is injured, she insists that they rest in the caves of the cliff for the night. The next morning, Blyana mentions that she is going to fly north with Kai so he gets back safely. Thunder decides to go with them, and on the way a Razor Talon patrol finds them. Blyana attacks Griffyth and tells Kai to fly to Kestrel Island with Thunder. Parva and the sea-birds help the escapees out by chasing the Razor Talons away. Parva tells Blyana and Thunder that she'll help Kai back to Kestrel Island, and so Blyana goes back to the Mockingbird Forest. Outcast Blyana is the second Flame Bird that Kai decides to find. He decides to look in the Mockingbird Forest, as that is where she said that she would be if he needed her. Just as Kai and his patrol are about to leave the forest due to not being able to find Blyana, Winter Fang and Shades appear and attack them. Blyana soon swoops into the clearing and tells her two friends to stop attacking. Reluctantly, she decides to go with Kai to The Jungle for the greater good. The morning after Blyana was brought to The Jungle, she is confronted by Jaye, who accuses her of previously murdering his and Bluebell's chicks many years ago. Blyana states that this is not true, and after Jaye has left the scene, she mentions that he is just as crazy as Conrad. During the battle against the toucans and tigers, Blyana aids Chrysos in fighting Kura. After a difficult fight, Blyana finally gets the chance to kill Kura and does so by slashing at his throat. She is praised by the Junglebirds and it is stated that she would be honoured for her bravery. After the battle is over, the deal that Jaye and Bluebell made with Kenyotah is revealed, and they must give the Flame Birds to the Razor Talons. Blyana tries to attack Kenyotah, but the Haast's Eagle easily pins her down and warns the other Flame Birds that she will kill Blyana if they do not go with her flock willingly. However, this is just seen as a way to try and manipulate the Flame Birds, and so Kenyotah ends up killing Blyana by slitting open her throat. Blyana' s body is carried to the Dry Mountains. When Kai and Conny are captured by the Razor Talons,they are tied up in a cave that has a large cage at the back. In the cage are the trapped Flame Birds, including Blyana, who is unexpectedly alive. Kai is absolutely stunned to see her alive and well, and Blyana says that she will explain what happened afterwards. Blyana is seen with the other Flame Birds at Eight Rocks. She mentions that when she died, she had a dream about a starry bird appearing before her. The Flame's Return Coming soon... Killed Victims This list shows the victims Blyana has killed: * Kura Gallery Blyana illustration.png|Illustration from Rise of Evil, Chapter 9 References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Supporting Characters Category:Loners Category:The Razor Talons Category:The Flame Birds Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Eagles __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__